In some locations, it may be important to monitor the concentration H2S (hydrogen sulfide) to alert people of hazardous levels of the gas. When the monitored area is a remote worksite, sometimes others beyond the worksite are also notified. The term, “remote,” means a separation distance of at least ten miles. Examples of H2S monitoring systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,954,143; RE40,238 and 7,463,160; all of which are specifically incorporated by reference herein.